The Dreams
by Fayte581
Summary: What do robots dream of? Electric sheep? One year after the movie, Wall-E and EVE dream. Ch. 4 up!
1. Questions Asked

This is my first chapter to my first ever fanfic. Hopefully I didn't write too terribly. Enjoy!

Wall-E, EVE, and everything are not owned by me. Pixar owns them and I wish I could too :)

* * *

**Questions Asked  
**

As the door to his truck slowly opened revealing a sunlit haze that hung over the newly founded community, a small cube bodied robot rolled out of the area on its treads. Wall-E looked at the horizon that was home to his newly found friends he sighed, realizing everything that he had ever wanted had come true.

He had found the perfect "girlfriend" as it were, she was the opposite in many ways but for some reason the two of them had clicked in a way that even Wall-E could not figure out. After only one year passing from the landing of the Axiom on the planet, life was soon returning to the barren world. Plants were being grown at an exponential rate. Wall-E had always thought this was a good sign, but only saw the plants as something he should give to EVE. As his power levels raised and the familiar sound told him that he was charged the sleek robot known as EVE floated out of the truck.

"Wall-E?", she said questioningly, looking at him with upturned, blue crescents for eyes.

She also was very happy to have her "boyfriend" that had stumbled and found her. The past year seemed to have gone by in a flash of light, but it was the best year she had ever had. After not having any sort of directive to find plant forms on Earth, she switched out her duties to helping the people in the newly formed colony.

Wall-E put away his solar panels looking up at EVE, he raised his mechanical hand and waved at her. Because she was only floating a few feet from him she giggled at the site and formed her fingers from her fin, entwining her hand with his.

"Ev-ah?", Wall-E said wondering what the love of his life was asking.

"Captain.", she stated as she started to grab his cube like body.

Wall-E loved the feeling of flying. Even though he couldn't do it himself, he was always pleased to go with EVE flying. With that, EVE bolted as fast as she could with Wall-E, speeding around the city. Wall-E let out a happy beep as she flew past the sound bearer. As she slowed down she started to fly toward the newly formed human town near the outskirts of the dead city. Wall-E and EVE both noted the progress on the town's expansion and growth over the past year. With all robots being able to help in some way, the progress had been very quick to build the town. Because most robots needed charging, they still lived on the Axiom for the time being until the proper charging systems were brought down Earth-side.

The couple landed in front of the Captain's current residence, a small house near the center of the town. As all the houses were, it was smaller but had everything one needed for a home. It was a cozy place that Wall-E always liked visiting.

"Maybe", EVE thought, "I can convince Wall-E to live in one of these places…"

Wall-E knocked lightly on the door and it opened at once.

"Hello my friends! Come in, come in." Wall-E and EVE went to the living room that was near the front door. The Captain, being a man of considerable size before, had lost quite a few pounds. Exercise had helped to speed up the process. After reading that crops would not be able to be harvested for the next year or so, he started to look at converting the food processors in the Axiom from an unhealthy diet type to a better one. He, and a couple of others, got the system to work and produce more "healthy" meals. Not sure what the food was made of, he could only assume that it was better for you, not necessarily better tasting. But it got the job done.

"Wall-E, EVE, I have something to tell you. Something that the community has all agreed to…." The Captain was sure excited about something thought EVE.

"….as you two were the heroes that helped us get back to Earth we are holding a celebration for the two of you in thanks for helping us get back."

EVE's eyes flickered for a second getting wider and wider on her screen, she was getting better at portraying emotions from her eyes and motions. Wall-E was still listening, entranced in what the Captain was going to say next.

"With this being said, we would like to make the event take place on the evening of the one year anniversary of coming back home. Would you join us?" the Captain looked at the couple and realized from the look of Wall-E's inquisitive eyes, and EVE's blank expression, that they did not understand what he meant. He chucked softly and said,

"It's a good thing you two, a celebration is a party with singing and dancing…."

After hearing him say dancing, Wall-E understood what that would mean. He started moving around the room excitedly and hit the play button on his upper part of his "chest". This immediately started playing "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" quite loudly. Wall-E bumped into the Captain's couch that he had in the sparsely furnished room. EVE giggled at her cute boyfriend; she couldn't imagine another moment away from him and wonder how she got along before he came along.

Seeing Wall-E do this the Captain pointed at Wall-E and looked at EVE.

"Looks like he has the general idea, the party is going to be this Friday after the work is done in the fields. There should be games, food and dancing from what I hear." With this EVE picked up Wall-E and held him in front of the Captain. "Do you two want to come? It's a celebration for you two."

Wall-E hit the stop button on his music player and in a slow, stuttered but excited speech said "Yes!"

EVE's eyes made their happy crescents and she repeated, "Yes" to the Captain.

"Wonderful! I guess we will see you in three days time. There is quite a bit of work to be done. But I suppose because the celebration is for you, you don't need to help." The Captain put his hand up to his chin, "I do have a surprise for you two, but it will be at the event." He smiled and looked off into the distance. EVE had always wondered why humans did this, it seemed strange to stare at nothing. Maybe it was part of their thought process. She would have to try it sometime she thought.

Wall-E still in her arms was moving around excitedly, he jumped down onto the floor and started dancing again.

EVE giggled and thought, "One track mind I suppose". But all Wall-E was thinking of was how he would be able to dance like they did before outside of the Axiom in space. Holding EVE's hands all the while, spinning around because the rest of the world wouldn't matter.

Suddenly, Wall-E's thought was broken by EVE calling his name. She was outside the front door waiting for him with bright, beautiful, blue crescent eyes "smiling" at him. He quickly joined her and both of them looked back and waved at the Captain as he said his goodbyes.

Wall-E reached up for EVE's fin, which she turned into a hand, meshing her fingers with his. As they approached the truck to get going on the duties of the day, Wall-E looked up at EVE and said, "Happy?"

The very word was warm. EVE bent down a little exchanging a spark between her and Wall-E, and said the word she had just learned; "Yes!" she exclaimed "smiling". Wall-E was almost glowing with how things were going. He opened the door to the truck, looking at all the things he had collected over the centuries and realized he had found the perfect thing in his life.

As he left for the trash heap in the center of the city he looked back at EVE leaving the truck and flying toward the fields, wondering what "games" are.


	2. The Celebration

**The Celebration**

"NOOOO!" EVE screamed as she watched Wall-E being slowly crushed under the weight of the Holo-Detector. His bulky frame slowly disappearing under where she could see, she kept holding back the hover transport knowing if she didn't many more lives would be hurt in the process. She was helpless and soon to be, all alone again. What felt like centuries in her mind as quickly all the dancing outside of the ship played out in one stream, her new found love was dying and she couldn't do anything about it.

As the Captain reached up and won the fight with Auto, the ships auto-pilot, and switched back to manual control, EVE broke free trying to pull free her love. Watching him still being slowly crushed beneath her, she tried with all her strength to pull the Holo-Detector up out of its place. She couldn't do it. All she could hear in her mind was Wall-E screaming out her name, "EEEEVVV-AAAHHH!"

EVE woke with her Ion weapon out and charged pointing at the door of the truck, almost in a state of panic she looked at the floor where the small cube of Wall-E's frame still remained. She sighed in relief and headed to the hole in to roof where she had blasted for Wall-E to gain power after the event in her dream.

"Always the same dream," EVE thought as she floated up thru the hole. It was still very early in the morning. "I never dreamed before, why now?" she thought looking out at the horizon where the first fingers of light licked at the lightly green but mostly barren land outside of her and Wall-E's home. Wall-E wouldn't be awake for another two hours she reminded herself from her internal clock. As she stared out into the distance she realized it was already Friday. The party would be starting that evening for the couple.

She recalled the dream, trying to figure out why it frightened her so much. She was in total bliss when Wall-E was around, why these "dreams" when she was so close to him. After watching the sun rise, she thought she figured out why, she couldn't be without him ever again. Their lives were so in tune with one another, it was hard to think about life before EVE met Wall-E. Soon she could hear the boxy robot making his way outside, barely registering that the door to the truck was opening.

Wall-E made his way to the top of the truck, opening his panels to charge his internal battery as he did every morning for the last seven centuries. He looked at EVE's view panel with a strange look. She almost seemed out of focus with what was currently going on around her. Wall-E cocked his head to one side.

"Ev-ah?", Wall-E said in a inquisitive form. EVE turned and didn't say anything. She looked at his curious eyes, staring deeply into them after hearing the beep from his fully charged system. She slowly floated over to him, pulling him up into her arms.

"Wall-E", she whispered as she held on to him as tight as she could.

Wall-E seemed to get that something was bothering EVE and put his hand in her extended fin of a hand.

Intertwining into held hands, he looked at EVE and said, "Ev-ah? Happy?"

He looked at her until her eyes moved into upward blue crescents. She giggled lightly and leaned down to "kiss" him. A spark landed between their heads. Wall-E let out a sigh as he always did when she "kissed" him.

"Yes, Wall-E" EVE said softly as she released him from her hold. "Dancing?" she said to remind him of the party that night. Wall-E made a happy squeal saying he was more than ready.

EVE giggled, she decided that most of the humans were taking the day off of working she should spend some time with Wall-E. So somehow she convinced Wall-E to stay home, mostly it was putting in "Hello, Dolly!" into the old video player he had and making sure he was entranced to it. She just wanted to be close to him and Wall-E wasn't about to stop her.

In the early afternoon, both Wall-E and EVE heard a sound like chirping coming from outside of the truck. Seeing M-O was a small pleasure that they did not always have. M-O was still busy cleaning out the homes of the new colonists. Slightly reprogrammed once he got to Earth by John, M-O was to clean just what was considered to be dangerous on Earth. Not that he minded of course, he was more than tired of hearing the warning signal given to him when he looked anywhere.

"Whoa!" M-O said as he entered the truck, EVE and Wall-E both turned to look at him. M-O motioned toward the colony nearby. He chirped meaning they should follow him. They did without question, Wall-E turned off his video, making sure that he could still remember all of the song, "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" and with that closed the door to the truck he called his home. Catching up to M-O and EVE quickly, he looked around at the colony's outskirts. The new green grasses and trees grew very well.

The first plant that had been planted by the Captain once getting to Earth for the first time was moved to the center of the town when it became apparent it was a large oak tree. Wall-E rolled up to it seeing other stands around the tree and many people moving around the area he was trying to figure out what was going on. As M-O lead on, they got near where the Captain and John were standing. M-O made a chirping sound to get both of their attention. As they turned they recognized the group of robots immediately,

"Wall-E! EVE! So good to see you! Hope you slept well. The Captain and I have been working on a surprise for the both of you." John said with a smile on his face.

"That's right, John had the idea first and well….it took off from there." The Captain said with a certain glee in his voice. John leaned over to the Captain's ear, whispering something.

"I don't see why not!" Exclaimed the Captain and with that he ran toward a small podium near the growing oak tree. EVE and Wall-E looked at each other curiously, EVE shrugged telling Wall-E she had no idea what was going on. Wall-E banged his hands together, as was done when he was nervous. EVE reached out with her fingers, and grabbing one of Wall-E's hands calming him a little.

The Captain stood up on the podium and spoke loudly. "Everyone! Everyone! Can I please have your attention?" Everyone in the square stopped and looked at him. "Thank you" he stated, and with a smile he looked back at the couple and began his speech.

"As many of us are privileged to know Wall-E and EVE as friends and family of this community, I would say that the help and friendship they have provided throughout the last year has been beyond words," he paused looking at some of the other robots arriving in the square, "and we also owe a debt of gratitude to our other robot friends that have been nothing but helpful during this past year." He smiled even wider."I am proud to say that every year during this day, the yearly anniversary of the landing on Earth and jump starting our lives, we will celebrate a holiday known as Landing Day! This celebration will be held in honor of the robot that showed nothing but courage and loyalty in the whole of his heroic," the Captain smiled, "and accidental saving of us from the Axiom, Wall-E!"

The crowd erupted in applauds as Wall-E and EVE rolled up to the podium. Wall-E was looking around trying to figure out what was going on. He did not understand what the people were doing. So to not feel left out, Wall-E started to clap too. The Captain laughed looking down at the couple he continued, "Wall-E, EVE if you so choose, we are offering to move your truck in its entirety to a closer point in town. Or we can build a house for you. It is your choice to do so or not, it is our gift to you for saving us." The Captain wiped a tear from his cheek. Wall-E still could not figure out what was going on and looked up at EVE who had apparently understood. Wall-E made a note to figure out what was going on by asking her later.

The rest of the evening was filled with music and food. Even though Wall-E, EVE and the rest of the robots could not eat food, they soon realized that it was a happy thing to have happen. John spoke up after one of the songs had dwindled down,

"Wall-E, we know how much you love the movie Hello, Dolly! And we only found it fair for your party to look up some of the songs," John paused as Wall-E rolled closer to John. Hearing anything about Hello, Dolly! was one of his more favorite things, the only thing that out shot that was easily EVE.

"We found some of the music from the ship's archives. We thought you might enjoy it!" John hit the play button on the sound machine. As he did, "It Only Takes A Moment" started to play. Wall-E slowly turned to EVE who was giggling a little way away from him. He rolled over to her taking her hands in his, resting his head in her shoulder.

"Ev-ah" Wall-E said as they started dancing.

"Wall-E" EVE replied softly holding him against her.

The world seemed to melt away as the spun slowly toward the center of the square. The moonlight lighting the ground, the music sweet and caring. Never meaning more to either of them more than it did this moment. Everything but the music dropped from the couple's minds. The song started to dwindle toward the end. Slowly EVE bent her head down to Wall-E's caressing his face with hers. A small spark leapt between them as the world slowly returned into focus. Neither letting go of the other, just staring into each other's eyes, EVE had forgotten all about her nightmare, Wall-E did not have a care In the world.

John put his arm around Mary, watching the robot couple finish their dance. Tears welling up in both of their eyes, they stopped to wipe them. Not daring to clap because it might ruin the moment.

Slowly the night dwindled on and more and more people said their goodbye's to Wall-E and EVE. As they left the party hand-in-hand, Wall-E looked up at EVE, her beautiful face and figure shining in the pale moonlight. He couldn't think of a moment that he couldn't have been happier. He stopped, still holding onto her hand, she stopped to looking toward the sky as he was. The stars were growing brighter every day. More and more EVE felt at home with Wall-E and Wall-E still was madly in love with her.

As they stepped into the truck and closed the door, EVE watched Wall-E try and dig something out of a shelf as he normally did. She looked around their home, a hole in the roof, junk everywhere, a small iPod with only one video. She then realized that moving would only take away from everything Wall-E was. While she thought about this, Wall-E found that he was looking for. Excitedly beeping about something he found she went over to him. She thought that she couldn't change anything about the home they were in because it was perfect.

As she went into her hibernation mode she watched Wall-E form into his box falling asleep. She sighed and was hoping the nightmare would not return. She slept more peacefully than she ever had before.


	3. The Right Moment

**The Right Moment**

Wall-E looked at his tread marks in the deep snow. He looked all around him, trying to find his way back home. He looked up—nothing but peaceful snow was in the sky. Dim light peeked over the edge of the hills in the distance, the only "living" thing for miles around him. He was once again alone How would he ever be happy again? He looked toward the path that lay in front of him.

"Ev-ah?" Wall-E said quietly and then louder, "EEEVVV-AAAHHHH!" Where was his love? The robot he could never forget—the only thing that mattered to him in all of his existence—was now gone. For the first time in a long time he could only feel lonely again.

He rolled on the path, heading towards the hills in the distance, and with only the faintest light to guide him he made it to the top of the hill. Looking around at the softly falling snow he saw something in the distance… a town?

_The colony!_ Wall-E thought as he rushed down the hill as fast as he could. He could be with EVE and not be alone again! He hummed a tune that only he knew and kept going. But after a bit the town only seemed to get further and further away.

"Ev-ah…..", Wall-E said in a saddened tone: he may never get to see his "girlfriend" ever again. Suddenly the sky grew brighter and brighter until the light forced his eye lenses to squint shut, and then the light was gone, and there was only blackness.

* * *

Wall-E peeked his eyes out of his boxy frame, only to see his cubby's of various items swinging around. Through the light coming in from the hole that EVE had shot, he could see her, his only care in the world, standing in the weak light. She was looking at different items on the shelves, searching for something. He only felt peace now, but there was something nagging him. His power levels were low. He needed to go outside and charge. Slowly he came out of his square shell, rolling toward EVE.

"Ev-ah?" he said in a curious tone.

"Wall-E!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes upward crescents. He whistled and pointed at his power indicator panel. She giggled a little, grabbing him in her arms she flew up out of the hole with him. Wall-E let out a happy tone as she glided down from the air onto the truck. He pulled out his solar panels and started charging. As he started to do this, EVE seemed preoccupied with something, pacing back and forth.

"Ev-ah?" Wall-E said in a curious tone. She looked at him as he put his hand up into the air. She turned her fin into a hand, intertwining her fingers in his. Whatever was bugging her, whatever was going through her mind, melted away at their touch.

They spent the rest of the time Wall-E charged hand in hand. EVE grabbed Wall-E and flew down below to the inside of the truck. He had to get back to work, EVE thought as Wall-E grabbed his lunchbox.

He whistled happily at EVE and waved his goodbye, and she giggled slightly. As she watched him heading down the road to his current worksite, humming a happy tune, EVE sighed. She had quite of bit of work to get done herself. Closing the door to the truck, she touched the metal frame, wishing sometimes that there could be more. She couldn't put her fin on it, but something was missing.

Wall-E was working until almost noon, finding random bits of stuff that would add to his current collection. His trinkets that had kept him company for centuries still grew in number, and given his curiosity, never ceased to intrigue him. As his work brought him closer to a large building, just as he was about to fill his compactor with a pile of trash, there was a strange sound that came from within the building. Wall-E seemed to let his curiosity overcome his fear, and entered the building.

Shafts of light filtered into the building through broken windows. Piles of trash and dust from past centuries littered the ground. Wall-E, with his eyes darting everywhere, trying to see what made the strange noise. His treads came in contact with something, and the old lights at the top of the complex flickered on.

The structure was massive, and Wall-E could see components and parts that made up some of the _Axiom_. He searched around for a bit trying to see if there were a few small parts that he could add to his collection. Suddenly, Wall-E froze. Sitting just feet away, he had noticed a shape modeled very much like Eve. Curious, he approached it.

"Ev-ah?" Wall-E said in his inquisitive voice. Rolling closer, he noticed that what he thought was EVE was, in fact, much smaller than him. Reaching no higher than his tread, the object was mostly cylindrical with a slight curve. Wall-E picked it up in his hand, examining it. He turned it around, studying what seemed to be the front. It bore a startling likeness to Eve, made of the same white material, with the same black screen.

Wall-E sat in the silence trying to figure out what this thing was. He finally decided to go show EVE: it looked like her, so she might know what it is! Wall-E cradled the object in his hands as he slowly made his way to the front of the building. Grabbing his lunchbox, he started humming a tune to himself, absentmindedly looking around his project area. Home was just a little bit away.

EVE had finished her afternoon with planting the final part of the human's crops. She was only looking forward to the cute face that always seemed to melt her worst worries away. She knew how it would be—Wall-E would be watching "Hello, Dolly" until she got back to the truck. He would reach out with his hand, waiting for the one thing that mattered most from her, the ability to love.

But as EVE opened the door to the truck, she noted something else interesting Wall-E to a great extent. EVE hovered in her place, examining the object with careful curiosity. It was unlike anything he had found before; it almost looked brand new to her.

"Wall-E?" EVE said, slowly hovering over to Wall-E, who just noticed her come in.

"Ev-ah!" Wall-E stated, holding up the item and motioning for her to take it from him. EVE smiled with upturned blue crescent eyes, taking the object. She looked it over at all angles. Her eyes turned inwards as she concentrated on something. Wall-E was tapping his hands together, showing some concern. He wasn't so sure that this thing was good anymore. EVE had turned her fin into fingers to "feel" the finer details on the object.

EVE let out an audible gasp when she pulled on what seemed to be the flat part of the object. It was similar to the same type of arm she had. Wall-E also let out a low-pitched whistle when he realized what it was. She looked at him and only uttered one word.

"Directive!" EVE said as she opened Wall-E's compacting compartment, putting the item inside. Wall-E was visibly confused by what was going on, and was shuffling around trying to figure out what EVE was doing. She quickly grabbed him, flying out the open door of the truck. She had to show the Captain this—for some reason she knew it was important.

* * *

Wall-E was doing his best to stay as compact as possible, the last thing he wanted was to become part of the skyline. He kept his eyes shut, only peeking out to see the old buildings flying by at an incredible rate of speed; whatever EVE thought of the object was driving her to get somewhere quickly. Something familiar came into view: the Captain's house. EVE hurriedly knocked on the door. The Captain came to the door, and opened it.

"EVE? Wall-E? What are you……" EVE pushed her way inside, hovering in the living room. Wall-E followed suit and stood next to her, nervously tapping his hands together.

"Captain," EVE said as she turned to Wall-E, holding out her hand. Wall-E was still very perplexed by all this and was looking at the Captain, who also had a very confused look on his face.

"Wall-E!" EVE said in an annoyed tone. Wall-E looked at her.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he reached inside of his compactor, pulling out the object, and handing it to EVE. She turned with the object, giving it to the Captain.

"Huh," the Captain said with a certain curiosity in his voice. "Interesting. Well as far as I can tell, this might be one of the last robots created by BnL. I've never seen it before. Maybe it was left here." the Captain sat down in a couch on the other side of the room.

"EVE, where did you find this?" the Captain asked looking at the robot couple.

"Earth," she responded and pointed her fin at Wall-E. He looked at EVE, then the Captain, then back at EVE.

"Well if this was found here on Earth, and it's not from the _Axiom_, then I have no idea what it is. Wall-E, EVE, take this aboard the _Axiom _and see if you can figure out what it is. I'm interested to see what you find out." The Captain's eyes were shining. He was truly intrigued in what this was, he was still curious as to why EVE seemed so adamant about getting this to him. As the Captain handed the object back to Wall-E, EVE was already heading out the door.

"Take care of yourselves," he said to Wall-E as the old robot put the item into his compactor. Wall-E whistled a goodbye and started to wave when, suddenly, EVE picked him up and flew off, heading toward the _Axiom_.

"Strange robots…" the Captain chuckled as he closed the door to his home and got back to sleep.

Wall-E was hoping that EVE had a good grip on him, because she was flying faster than ever before. At this speed, if Wall-E hit the ground he would become the very garbage he wanted to clean up. EVE slowed down a little as she approached the _Axiom_, heading into one of the open doors that the passengers came out of once they got onto Earth. She was desperate for answers.

She flew so fast around the corridors that Wall-E managed to let out a few whimpers of fear. She didn't hear him—just as he was getting worried that she might have gone crazy, EVE slowed down and entered a room. Wall-E was still in shock from the current happenings of his very peculiar evening and just looked at EVE with concern. _What has gotten into her?_ Wall-E wondered as EVE started to turn everything on. He rolled slowly next to her.

"Ev-ah?" Wall-E said quietly, truly concerned that something might be wrong with her. He felt like the dream had seeped back into his mind. The feeling of loneliness was starting to grip him. _But I have EVE_, he thought, _I will never be lonely again_.

EVE looked down at Wall-E's anxious eyes. She sighed in response to them—she had gotten him worried! EVE's eyes turned to blue upward crescents and she giggled. She leaned down and "kissed" him on his eyes. He sighed and looked like he relaxed a little.  
"Wall-E," EVE said as she held out her fin, turning it into a hand. Wall-E knew she wanted the item he stored, so he got it out and handed it to her. EVE took the object over to one of the scanners in the room and placed the object in it. As she powered up the machine something caught her eye, there was a small black ball that came out of the bottom of the item. She peered closely at it.

"Wall-E?" EVE said, pointing at the ball that just popped out. Wall-E could barely see over the counter, but he leaned up and whistled. He had never seen that come out of the item before.

EVE looked at the item once more before starting the scanner. Blue light shone from an emitter on a hanging arm, scanning the item's internal and external structure. As the scanner output information to a screen next to it, EVE's eyes widened in realization.

It was a robot, a similar model to her but a little newer. _Must have been a prototype_, she thought, _there is no memory—it's just a base unit._ Suddenly, a spark, an idea, struck her: it was the only solution.

EVE turned to Wall-E, looking at his slightly cocked head. She knew she had to ask him—it was something that had to be decided between the two of them.

"Wall-E?" EVE said in a quiet tone. "Children?"

Wall-E looked between the small robot on the scanner and EVE. He didn't quite understand what she meant by the statement.

"Wall-E" he pointed at himself. "Ev-ah," he then pointed at EVE. Then he pointed at the smaller robot on the scanner area, "Childreeeen?" he asked in a broken speech. He had heard humans talking about such things, and never understood the idea of children, but he was quickly grasping the concept. EVE giggled softly at him. This was her chance to have something more with him than simply holding hands. Maybe a child would be everything both of them wanted.

Wall-E was giving a bit of thought to it, thinking out the possibilities of what could go on with this decision. Finally he looked up at EVE, gave a whistle.

"Yeeeess," he bounced happily, and EVE giggled and grabbed him, spinning into a floating hug. She was ecstatic at this decision, easily making this known to Wall-E. She turned back to the machine, putting Wall-E down on the counter so he could easily see everything. EVE looked at the list of things the robot could be used for. As the list went on with more menial tasks that no daughter of hers would be doing, one did catch her attention: gardener. It was something that seemed fitting for the daughter of the two robots who started the cleanup process for the planet.

She scanned in the information for the system to download it to their new daughter. As the status bar on the screen updated, it asked for a name. EVE looked at Wall-E with wider eyes. Name? She had no idea.

"Name?" EVE said to Wall-E. Wall-E looked around the room, pondering those words. He only thought about his love for EVE, how much she really meant to him. He wanted it to reflect something that was reminiscent to EVE.

"Eevee!" he exclaimed after thinking it over. EVE giggled at the way he reacted. She really liked the name. It suited the cute robot that she was giving life to. Her fingers ran across the keyboard in excitement. As she finished adding the data Wall-E stared at his new daughter, watching as life sparked into the small frame.

Eevee opened her eyes for the first time. She looked at the counter on which she was on and started to take in the environment around her. She looked to her left and saw a floating white robot with upturned blue crescents for eyes. As she stared at it, it said her name.

"Eevee!" EVE cried out, not breaking sight of her daughter. Eevee seemed to look everywhere, eagerly absorbing the sights and sounds of the new area.

"Eevee?" EVE said, getting her attention before pointing at herself, "Mommy" then she pointed at Wall-E and said, "Daddy."

Eevee giggled as she rolled on the counter toward Wall-E. She detached arms similar to EVE's from her body, holding them out, indicating for Wall-E to hug her.

"Daddy?" Eevee said in a questioning tone, this made Wall-E's eyes raise happily. He picked up his new daughter, saying her name in a low tone. Eevee turned and formed her "fin" into very small fingers, similar to EVE's. She pointed at EVE from Wall-E's arms.

"Mommy!"

EVE smiled and turned off the scanner system. She needed to bring Eevee back to the Captain and let him know what had happened, but that hardly seemed important now. Wall-E and EVE were now proud parents.

* * *

The character Eevee is owned by Fornwalt

The character Eevee is owned by Fornwalt. I asked permission for the use of her.

For the adventures with Eevee, please read "Trouble" and "Tales from the 21st Century"

Thanks again Pixar and Fornwalt (Also thanks Fornwalt for beta, it really helped)

* * *


	4. School for Robots

_I do not own Wall-E (Pixar) or Eevee (Fornwalt)_

_Sadly this is the last chapter in this story. I will be adding a new one soon though. _

_But this works itself into one of Fornwalt's tales :) Thanks again!_

* * *

**School for Robots?**

"Eevee!" EVE called out into the forest. _Where is that girl?!_ She thought as she went deeper and deeper into the woods. The seeds the _Axiom_ held seemed to be engineered for the purpose of growing fast, and it showed. The trees started to get thicker and thicker each passing month, but this did not help Eve out at her current task.

Eevee had been in the two robots lives for less than a month and was already showing signs of Wall-E's curiosity and also trouble. She seemed to get into a lot of dangerous positions, but always seemed to laugh in the end.

_She is going to get killed one day, _Eve thought as she caught herself thinking about what it would be like without her daughter. She gasped at the thought, Eevee had become so much a part of Eve and Wall-E's lives, and she couldn't comprehend what it would be like losing her.

Eve heard a soft giggle come from the bushes behind her. She sighed, turning around and looking at the bush. Her eyes focused then she quickly flew over to the bush, grabbing Eevee in her arms. Eevee giggling, Eve held her daughter in her arms squeezing tightly. She always seemed to want to get away; "play" is the word the Captain used for it.

Because Eevee was found after the _Axiom_ had landed, she was the first robot added as a child. When the Captain found out about Eevee being activated, he was ecstatic. He was still researching the different ways children acted and behaved, and as a study, he started a little group for kids.

"A school for young children," he said, "maybe something with stories, but Eevee is always welcome. I do wonder how a robotic child would work" Eve would always notice that he would ponder the thought before going onto the next subject.

Eve was still holding Eevee as she flew up over the trees, making her way quickly to the truck. Eevee seemed to have the same love for flying as Wall-E did. Eevee let out a squeal in excitement as Eve flew around, doing some spins and loops. She always slowed down on the curves to make sure she would not loose Eevee, but Eevee did not seem to care. All of her thoughts were on the flight.

As they approached the truck, both of them could make out the figure of Wall-E standing next to the door. There was the Captain standing at his side, he noticed the two figures and waved also. As soon as Eevee's ball touched the ground, she rocketed over to Wall-E.

"Daddy!" she squealed, as Wall-E held her in his arms. Their daughter had created a growing bond between the couple that only seemed to strengthen over time. The Captain chuckled at Eevee, he had always felt drawn to Wall-E and Eve, and Eevee was no different. _She never lets her size get in the way, _the Captain thought. Eve giggled as she watched Wall-E and Eevee danced around, bouncing and rolling along. She turned to the Captain, who was also laughing at the two, soon looked over at Eve.

"Eve, I want to personally ask your permission to have your new daughter attend some of my classes." At this, Eve's eyes went very large. Could she stand to be away from Eevee? She was a handful, but Eevee was her everything.

The Captain seemed to sense this and smiled.

"She will be looked after, very closely. But it's good for her to see what it's like to be closer to human. To me it seems that you and Wall-E have it close to an art, and your daughter is no different. But don't you think she should be around other kids?"

Eve looked at Wall-E while he was still spinning around, dancing with Eevee in his arms. She sighed. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all,_ Eve thought as she nodded at the Captain.

"Yes" Eve smiled with her eyes. The Captain smiled back looking down at Wall-E.

"Looks like I'm off then you two." He nodded at Eevee, "I expect to see you at story time tomorrow." He then turned and walked toward his home, whistling as he went.

Wall-E looked at Eve and held up Eevee.

"Ev-ah?" Wall-E questioned. As she reached out to grab her daughter, she held onto Wall-E's hand. Walking into the truck for the night, she finally thought about the dreams. They had been so far away from their minds because of Eevee. Everything seemed to strenghthen since then, why should she worry?


End file.
